


Elysian Halls of Green

by Kriily



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriily/pseuds/Kriily
Summary: “One housekeeper needed, pref. male, rm and board provided, contact M.F. for details.”Is what Sean reads out of the paper just when he's about to be on the street. Can't be worse than a bagger at the corner shop. Can it?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Elysian Halls of Green

**Author's Note:**

> I taught British romanticism this past week and was feeling like breaking my writer's block.

The castle loomed ahead, the countryside surrounding a dreary gray. The morning was a misty one, fairly normal, and I was only going to be about five minutes late to my first day on the job if I didn’t run. I really didn’t love running, especially with my luggage in tow. A new job as a housekeeper provided room, board, and the opportunity to work on my degree from my old laptop. I’d been staying in the cabin by my parent’s place, but a certain brother hit hard times and one thing lead to another, yadda yadda yadda; I have a job now. At this creepy castle with a creepy door knocker. If I don’t die, it will be so cool. I bet this place has secret rooms that I, as the keeper of the house, must know about. Obviously. 

I knocked carefully, I’m expected, I think. Strangely enough, this job was posted in the paper as “One housekeeper needed, pref. male, rm and board provided, contact M.F. for details.” The rest was a mailing address, no email or phone. I was glad my mum could help me with the letter, but even she thought it odd. 

The door finally creaked open, the front entrance was well lit and in an ostentatious Victorian style. Including the stark green demasked wallpaper. Wow. I looked around, only half conscious that my month was agape, but found no one around.

“Hello, may I come in?” My voice echoed off of what were probably marble floors.

“Oh of course!” I snapped my head to the top of the stairs where a man in a deep red suit stood. He was about the same height as me and his ancestry was hard to pinpoint. Asian from his features, but German from his build, not Irish or British as one would expect in this area. He beauty was undeniable; I doubt there was anyone in the world that looked like him. Why would a man own a castle two miles from nowhere, Ireland? Who hires through the paper? A housekeeper of all things; I’m not even sure what that entails, other than that he’ll feed me. “I apologize”, he continued, “for not greeting you at the door, but well, my door man…” The man trailed off his sentence. His voice was deep and rich, I also doubt that anyone in the world sounds like him.

“It’s okay, we spoke through, uh, letters, about the housekeeper position?” 

“Yes, yes, let me show you to your living arrangements.” He descended the stairs, one hand only ghosting the railing while the other gestured leisurely as he continued. “The only others working here are the cook, the dear cook, and the grounds keeper. You will have the blue room; the yellow is far too drafty. The cook is just down the hall, though my room is closest, and largest. I see no need to put you up in the servant’s quarters, as I do not have a passion for entertaining guests. The rooms sit empty otherwise.” We walked though a maze of halls, him pointing out libraries, and drawing rooms, and offices, and this and that as we went. I soon became so turned around I doubt I could find my way to an exit.

The man opened the large, probably solid wood door, to a light and well-furnished room that was, well, blue. The carpet, the walls, the drapes, the bed spread and the fancy cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. Blue. It…. Worked actually. If you liked blue. Anything not blue was oak and everything continued with the Victorian style that the rest of house was.

“I’ll let you get settled in, meet me in the sunroom for tea in an hour.” I must have given a confused look because he quickly added, “Oh, the sunroom is on the second floor towards the south of the house, you’ll find it. I’ll let you get settled, the water closet is through that door there, no need to share with anyone as it’s only us and the cook.” He smiled and moved to leave, and it took my brain a moment to call out after him.

“Wait, you still haven’t told me your name!”

“Mr. Fischbach, but you will address me as sir.” With that he turned the corner and disappeared. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
